Phyre'ari
Background Bard of the House Eilsharn. Statistics Age: 248 Birthdate: March 28th Astrological Sign: Aquarius Height: 5' 4" Weight: 110 lb Gender: Male Race: Drow Hair: White Eyes: Grey Alignment: Neutral Evil Deity: Lolth Instruments: Hammered dulcimer That flute he found in his bag of stuff Primary Weapon(s): Rapier Other Weapons: Trombone that shoots spears Role in Party: healerbard Outlook: First money, THEN healing (next time...) Family: * Victhrae LOLOLOLOL Backstory A nobody from the house Elisharn, Fie struck out on his own as soon as he was able to get away, in order to 'seek his fortune'. Lazy ass that he is, he didn't get very far and set up business rather close to an entrance to the Underdark. It worked out well, he quickly gained notoriety as a decent (if picky) healer and moreso as an excellent source of information. The healing bit gained him respect and a seemingly reputable front to appease the more conservative in town, and the trading and extracting of information gained him a lovely stack of gold. At some point about 10-15 years ago, Fie's path crossed with Drea'oth Baenre's, and the opportunity to blackmail the dickens out of him arose. For the past decade and a half, Drea has been paying Fie off with sex, or at least until recent developments. And while that seemed like a good deal at the time, it was not without drawbacks (in Fie's opinion anyway), which eventually came in the form of Drea's cousin Granth. It began when Drea once loaned his cousin out to the bard in order to help him deal with some thugs in town that'd been harassing him. Instead of just busting some skulls and letting Fie get away without doing any of his own dirty work, Granth got him off his butt and got him to avenge himself. While appreciative, Fie had maintained a healthy amount of fear for the mage, and his suspicions were confirmed when the relationship turned suddenly physical. This would not be the last time Granth would 'motivate' Fie, and what began as an amicable enough relationship- considering of whom it consisted anyway- began to sour quickly. Possibly due to more of Granth's motivational tampering, Phyre'ari ended up with an apprentice thrust upon him. A female by the name of Victhrae who was none too happy to be apprenticing to a man. The two quickly made plans to kill each other, Vic waiting til she'd learned everything she can from him and Fie waiting for the opportunity to present itself. While his healing business is at least moderately successful, Fie's actual wealth comes from his side-business of extracting and dealing information. In his spare time he enjoys playing music and learning how to play new instruments, and can draw a decent crowd when he performs. And then Drea killed Vic and Granth blew up Fie's house. Needless to say, his resentment towards the hella scary mage has blossomed into full blown hatred. He is now homeless, his possessions seemingly AWOL, and a desire for revenge burns in his shrivelled little heart. Role in Party The man just wants what he's owed! Psychology Really at no point does Fie ever stop calculating how a situation can be advantageous to him, following up with weighing whether it is worth his effort. Fie has been called "brilliant but lazy", and it really describes him to a T. He is not typically impulsive, but his greed can get the best of him at times. Fie puts for his best effort to look well-groomed, finding that people will pay more for his services if he at least LOOKS well-bred. He has a fantastic reputation in-town, providing essential services and entertainment to the worthy and the rich. As a bard, he has a certain flair for the dramatic, and talks like THIS in CAPS when he is EXCITED. He enjoys any and all good drama, whether it's his business or not. Alignment Fie is neutral evil, though he does his best to appear lawful- looking less of a scoundrel than he actually is has its advantages. He's a healer, which seems to give him good-points.... until it's pointed out it's just so he can torture information out of people with much greater efficiency. Relationships Phyre'ari is not fond of company and as-such is an asshole by default in most social situations (ones that don't seem like they'll end in business ventures anyway). *Victhrae: I suppose I'll tell someone she died. *Drea'oth: Where the hell did he go?! *Autem: I don't need help from the likes of YOU, you meedling little-!!!! * Drea's Bleeding Invisible and Not-Dead Elf: You're out there somewhere.... hopefully in a gargoyle's mouth. *Female Drow: Ran off? *Tiger Guy/"Flan": I'm sure he's okay. *Yaszar: Missing as well......... *Granth: The one time he'd have been of use.....! *'Phyre'ari': I'm so goddamned tired. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:PCs